The present invention is a razor handle and, more particularly, a razor handle with at least one pivotable and flexible attachment member for movably supporting a flexible, wet-shaving razor unit, e.g., a razor cartridge, during shaving.
Many types of razor handles are known in the art. Most modern razor handles are often designed to securably support a disposable cartridge at its ends and midpoint.
Among the various types of razor handles known in the art are the channel-type handles, which typically have two fixed opposing bars adapted to slidably receive a cartridge having a corresponding fixed track. Such channel-type handles provide support to a cartridge along the entire longitudinal length of the cartridge. An example of a cartridge having a fixed track for engagement with a channel-type handle is disclosed in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,320.
Another type of razor handle known in the art includes spring-actuated engaging members which, upon the application of force to an actuator button, move inward or outward. After the cartridge has been properly positioned on the handle, the actuator button is released, allowing the engaging members to return to their "at rest" position and thereby engage the razor cartridge- Such handles have been designed to either fixedly maintain the cartridge or to allow "pivoting" of the cartridge during shaving. (The term "pivoting" refers to movement of the cartridge about an axis parallel to the blade edge). An improved razor handle which allows the cartridge to pivot or to be locked in a non-pivoting manner is disclosed in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,998 entitled "Lockable Pivotable Razor."
Today, the use of flexible razor cartridges has become quite common. One early example of such a cartridge is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,580 (which later reissued as U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,913). This flexible cartridge includes a pair of passages formed in the rear surface of the cartridge which are configured to receive a pair of spaced-apart, rigid pins extending from a handle mechanism. Another example of an early flexible razor is disclosed in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,939. The '939 patent discloses a flexible cartridge which is also supported by a handle mechanism having extending, spaced-apart, rigid pins. However, the '939 pins are of a relatively short length and are formed with bulbous ends. The rear surface of the cartridge includes a pair of "key-shaped" slots. To load the cartridge onto the handle, the user first positions one of the pins into one of the slots. The user then flexes the cartridge and manipulates the second pin into the second slot. Once the cartridge is released, it returns to its linear configuration, in turn, locking the cartridge onto the handle.
In order to provide a closer shave, a new type of flexible razor cartridge has recently been developed. This new flexible razor cartridge, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,043, is a flexible cartridge designed to flex along its longitudinal axis during shaving. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that when a flexible cartridge flexes along its longitudinal axis, the linear distance between the ends of the cartridge decreases. Because the attachment members of the prior art handles have typically been designed to remain in fixed positions (except, of course, when the cartridge is being attached or detached from the razor handle), such conventional handles would not permit the desired flexing of the flexible-type cartridge or, if such flexing was permitted, would create the risk that the cartridge becomes dislodged from the handle during shaving.
An improved handle is disclosed in commonly-owned co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 600,290 filed on Oct. 15, 1990 in the name of Chen. The Chen handle provides a pair of attachment members for movably supporting a flexible razor cartridge. In other words, the attachment members are designed such that they allow flexing of the razor cartridge. This result is accomplished by designing the attachment members such that they are able to move in response to forces transmitted to them by the flexing cartridge. Additionally, the attachment members may be displaced towards each other by means of an actuator to allow loading of the cartridge on the handle.
Commonly-owned co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/507,425 filed on Apr. 10, 1990, discloses an improvement to the Chen handle. More specifically, this co-pending application discloses a handle having a pair of attachment members, an actuator and a slidable cartridge support. The slidable cartridge support provides support to the center of the cartridge during shaving and, additionally, assists in returning the cartridge to its linear configuration after flexing. The structure and operation of the device is intended to stabilize the cartridge during shaving, while remaining easily manipulable during loading and removal of the cartridge.
As mentioned, cartridges of a flexible design have recently been introduced. When loaded onto a handle providing movable support (e.g., the handle described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/507,425), the cartridge is able to flex in response to forces encountered during shaving, thereby enabling the cartridge to conform to the natural contour of the surface being shaved, which, in turn, brings a greater portion of the blade(e) into effective, cutting contact with that surface.
However, even employing the flexible cartridges and handles described above, it may still prove difficult to shave concave body surfaces such as underarms. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a handle which movably supports a flexible cartridge to allow shaving of the typical contoured surface encountered during shaving (e.g., a face), but, at the same time, is adaptable to enhance shaving of concave body surfaces such as underarms.